No More Staples
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke itu sedang sibuk mencari staples, bisa tidak kau menjaga matamu sejenak? / NaruSasu! Humor-Romance :3 / republish dari akun wattpad saya / RnR, minna?


**No More Staples**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fanfic is mine.**

 **Narusasu!**

 **T+ for language**

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kegiatan MOS adalah hal terbodoh sedunia. Katanya, Masa Orientasi Siswa dibuat agar para junior bisa mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain. Omong kosong. Memangnya MOS kalau bukan sebagai ajang balas dendam, apa lagi?

 _Bodoh._

 _Sialan._

 _Tak berguna._

 _Sekolah berengsek._

Gerutu Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya membentuk sebuah lukisan diatas kertas dengan sebuah staples.

 _Cekrek,cekrek, cekrek._

Naruto tengah membaca buku di sofa. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara jepretan staples yang digunakan Sasuke, malahan, dia makin terlarut dengan buku yang tengah ia baca. Mukanya memerah, senyumnya melebar. Sialan, Naruto, kau baca majalah mesum, ya?

 _Ceklik, ceklik, ceklik, ceklik._

Bunyi staples tak lagi terdengar. Suara erangan menggantikan. Sasuke berteriak dari tempatnya duduk,

"Dobe, dimana kau menyimpan isi staples?" Tanyanya.

Naruto diam, tak membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. Si Uchiha kemudian menggeram, dia berdiri.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, berdiri di hadapan si pirang, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu menyambar novel pria itu.

Si Uzumaki refleks mengumpat dan mematap Sasuke, "apa?" Tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan nada kekesalan.

"Dimana kau meletakkan isi staplesnya?" Ulang Sasuke.

Naruto menyambar novel miliknya, "Di lemari yang biasanya. Kau mengganggu, Teme."

Sasuke segera pergi ke lemari yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dia membuka laci, kemudian mengobrak-abrik isinya. Mencari-cari dimana letak isi staples yang biasanya Naruto simpan.

"Aku tidak menemukannya." Kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Cari lagi, mungkin kau melewatinya." Sahut Naruto dari sofa, sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari novel laknat yang berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise.

Sasuke kembali mencari. Sekarang lebih kalem dari yang sebelumnya. Memilah-milah apakah benar ia melewatinya seperti yang di katakan Naruto. Kemudian ia beralih pada laci yang satunya, dan yang satunya lagi, kemudian yang satunya. Namun, _shit._ Dia tidak menemukannya!

"Dobe ini tidak ada."

"Cari lagi, mungkin terselip."

Sasuke menggeram, "Kalau begitu bantu aku! Cepat beranjak atau aku akan bakar benda yang kau baca itu."

Novel dibuang depan, dalam sekali sentakan Naruto sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Naruto bersedekap.

Sasuke mendengus, "apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi? Aku rasa pendengaranmu masih bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk mendengar perintahku."

Si Uzumaki muda berdecak, ia menoyor pelan wajah Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa MOS jaman sekarang sangat macam-macam. Padahal, dulu ketkka ia masih SMA, kakak kelasnya hanya memyuruhnya membuat keplek dan mengumpulkan barang bekas untuk lomba antar gugus.

Naruto duduk di kursi, kemudian mulai mencari isi staples. Otaknya berpikir kemana-mana. Antara dimana ia meletakkan isi staples, kemudian mengingat-ngingat kembali masa-masa MOSnya, berpikir apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan kalau sudah mendapat staples itu, dan yang terakhir berpikir mengenai adegan yang ada di novel yang tadi ia baca.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan ketika tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Ia mendongak ke depan, kemudian segera menelan ludah ketika melihat pemandangan yang terasaji di depannya.

Sasuke membungkukkan badan. Dengan bentuk pantat yang tercetak jelas di dalam celana basket yang pemuda itu pakai. Otak Naruto berlari-lari menuju kepingan adegan _begitu_ di novelnya. Dia melihat ke bawah. Adiknya berdiri!

Naruto mengumpat, dia beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke di sisi lain menyadari pergerakan Naruto. Ia menegakkan badan, kemudian menoleh,

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, ia menjawab patah-patah, "A-aku butuh toilet." Kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi sembari memegangi bagian bawahnya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang bingung dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Saya republish dari akun wattpad saya : kiyoharu28**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...saya kok jadi mesum? :"**


End file.
